¿Perfección?
by Shalalosa
Summary: Porque él nunca pudo superarlo, su mente comenzaba a distorsionar todo-Soy.. soy horrible.. estoy gordo, no sé como no te aplasto- -Clyde...Eres perfecto...Jodidamente perfecto..- Y beso sus labios de nuevo.


****P****alabras: 661

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**P**areja: **T**okenx**C**lyde

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama es mía C:

* * *

><p><strong>¿Perfección?<strong>

_Porque él nunca pudo superarlo, su mente comenzaba a distorsionar todo-Soy.. soy horrible.. estoy gordo, no sé como no te aplasto- -Clyde...Eres perfecto...Jodidamente perfecto..- Y beso sus labios de nuevo._

...

_Eres perfecto, eres perfecto.  
>Hermoso, hermoso, por favor nunca sientas que eres menos que perfecto.<br>__Hermoso, hermoso si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada…  
>Recuerda que para mi tú eres jodidamente perfecto.<em>

Aquello se había vuelto una rutina. Token mantenía su vista fija en Clyde quien veía sus propios pies, escuchaba sus sollozos, veía como su cuerpo temblaba. Pero tan solo se limitaba a verle llorar.

Suspiro con cansancio, estaba cansado, cansado de que nunca le escuchara- Clyde...-Dijo en un tono suave, atrayendo al castaño a su pecho, sintió al instante como Clyde se aferraba a su camisa y como los sollozos eran más audibles- Todo esta bien...-Arrastro al castaño hasta la cama del mismo. Clyde se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de Token. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de este-soy horrible, Token... no sé como no te aplasto-dijo entre sollozos. Token frunció el ceño y paseo sus manos por la espalda de Clyde reconfortándolo-No, no eres horrible-Le susurro en el oído. Porque Clyde nunca pudo superar que le llamaran gordo y él lo sabia mejor que nadie. Los chicos no dejaban de molestarle con aquello a pesar de que Clyde cada vez estaba más delgado.

-Eres perfecto...-volvió a susurrar, los temblores en Clyde aumentaron y sintió golpes en su pecho- mientes.. mientes.. soy.. soy.. horrible.. estoy gordo- le abrazo, y suspiro, de eso estaba cansado... Realmente Clyde nunca lo había superado y ahora se mataba lentamente. -¿Crees que te mentiría?-pregunto haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su voz tranquila, tenia miedo, tenia miedo de perder a Clyde, sabia que le perdería si seguía así. Dejando de comer y devolviendo lo poco que comía... moriría.

-Lo.. lo estas haciendo... me mientes.. soy asqueroso..¿Cómo es que puedes tocarme?-pregunto levantando el rostro y clavando sus ojos en los de Token. _Miedo_ era lo que decían los ojos de Clyde. _Preocupación_ fue lo que encontró el castaño en los ojos de Token.-Escúchame bien, Clyde. Eres hermoso, eres perfecto... eres jodidamente perfecto.-Token recargo su frente en la de Clyde, sus ojos se veian, podia apreciar todas las inseguridades de Clyde-No temas...-Le pidió, Token roso sus labios con los de Clyde, un hermoso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Clyde al instante, más no le aparto-Yo...-Token no le dejo terminar y unió sus labios en un beso suave, delicado, con amor. Intentaba transmitirle con aquello todo lo que sentía por él, quería que supiera que para él ya era perfecto. Clyde tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que ocurría, y con timidez respondió aquel beso, inseguro e inexperto. Su poca auto estima no le había ayudado a ganar experiencia durante la primaria y parte de la secundaria.

Aquel dulce beso tan solo duro unos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para ambos. Clyde permaneció con los ojos cerrados, temeroso, incapaz de abrir los ojos ¿Y si Token se arrepentía?. Token le observaba, y las facciones de Clyde indicaban aquello que él ya sabia. Beso su frente -Hermoso..- besos sus parpados, sonriendo contra la piel de Clyde al no encontrar rastro alguno de lagrimas- Demasiado hermoso..- beso sus mejillas, que cada vez estaban más rojas-Jodidamente perfecto..- Y beso sus labios de nuevo.

_Porque Clyde era jodidamente perfecto y él se lo haría ver.  
>El sabor de sus labios se volvía adictivo, ver aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de Clyde era su perdición<br>No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, él le haría ver la realidad. Porque por verle sonreír, todo aquello valía la pena._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Clyde padece de** Anorexia **

En fin, es un trabajo bastante corto, pero a mi me gusto C: Tenia rato queriendo escribir de esta pareja.. pero no llegue para mucho D: ya algún día, escribiré otra historia de ellos más larga.

Quizas le falten detalles... Y si es así me disculpo, si le encuentran errores, me avisan C:

Deja tu opinion, tu critica, tu admiracion o tu odio C: todo es bien recibido, ojala y les guste y si no.. pues por lo menos a mi si me gusto :D~

Shalalosa fuera ~


End file.
